I Heart SuperSeals
by lise1997
Summary: This is just a short fic about Danny taking Grace shopping. But she's not the one in the fittingroom. Okay, the 3 was supposed to be a Heart :)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if they are mistakes in my grammar or other things. English isn't my motherlanguage. I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**I 3 Super Seals:**

"But, Dannnnooo"

"No, Monkey, no"

A couple of people turned around in the shop and looken at father and daughter.

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeee?" Grace said.

"No" her father said.

They were in a clothing shop, shopping for Grace. But Grace had found a pink shirt that said: " I 3 Super Seals", and was now trying to convince her Danno to try it on.

"Pleeeaaaasssseeeee?" Grace tried again, puppy eyes and hanging lip. Danny was trying to not look at his daughter.

"Don't look at me like that, no, monkey, stop looking like that"

"I'll stop, if you try it on"

Danny looked down at his daughter.

" I can't believe I'm doing this." he mumbled and grabbed the shirt.

"I'm going to try it on, but I'm not going to buy it!" Danny said while dispearing in the fitting room.

"We'll see" Grace said.

"Did you say something, Monkey?"

"No, No!" Grace said.

" Does it fit you?" Grace asked after a while.

"Euhm, yeah, but..."

"Then come out!" Grace said cheerfully.

She stared at the curtain but Danny didn't come out.

"Danno"Grace asked"something wrong?"

"No, No, it's just..., are there a lot of people in the shop?"

Grace looked around and only the girl from the shop was there.

"No" Grace said.

"Okay, Okay" Danny said and came out.

"DAAANNNOO!" Grace yelled, "I LOVE IT!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure you do"

" I want you to buy it." she said.

"Monkey, what did I say, I'm not going to buy it!"

"Pleeaaassseee?"

And again, those puppy eyes appeared.


	2. Steve finds the shirt!

**I'm sorry for any mistakes I made. My motherlanguage is Dutch, so. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters.**

**Steve finds the shirt:**

"How could you not see him coming?, huh, I know why, because you were to bizzy shooting the other guys."

"Danny, I'm sorry, okay"

"Oh, you're sorry, ofcourse, but now my favorit shirt is ruined because of all the blood."

"What did I have to do otherwise?"

"Oh, I don't know, Steven, maybe just yelling 'turn around' would've helped."

"I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry"

The car stopped at Danny's home.

"Can I come inside?" Steve asked.

Danny looked at him and said:

"Yeah, this is going to take a while."

They both got out of the car and went inside. Danny went directly to the bathroom to clean all the blood of his hands. Not his blood, the blood from the goof who was going to attack him from behind, but couldn't because that Neanderthal animal shot him first. Wich, actualy was a good thing, Danny thought. He looked in the mirror and saw Steve standing in the living room, being bored.

"Would you grab me another shirt, please?" Danny asked.

"Euh, Yeah, ofcourse." Steve said while searching for a closet.

"In my bedroom, goof, second door on the left."

Steve looked at Danny and went into the bedroom. He walked in, inspecting the room and went to the closet in the right corner. Steve opened it and searched through some shirts.

"Wich one you want?" he asked.

"Wich am I always wearing, Steven?" Danny asked back. Steve just rolled his eyes and took a shirt. When he was about to close the closet, something pink catched his eye. Without saying anything, he grabbed the pink shirt and chuckled. I heart SuperSeals was written on the pink shirt.

" I knew it" Steve whispered to himself.

"You found a shirt?" Danny asked annoyed because it takes so long.

"Yeah, I definetely found something." Steve said.

He walked back into the livingroom. Danny came back from the bathroom, but stopped when he saw what Steve was holding.

"How come you never wear this?" Steve asked with a smirk on his face.

"Euh, it's not my size." Danny lied.

"what do you mean, it's not your size, Haven't you tried this on in the shop?" Steve asked, still holding the shirt.

"Can't you grab another shirt that I can wear?" Danny asked, avoiding the question from Steve.

"No, I only found this one" Steve said.

Danny looked at Steve and was going to go into the bedroom, but Steve was blocking the door.

"Nu-uh" Steve said, shaking his head.

"you're going to put this one on."

"No way" Danny said.

"Then why did you buy it?" Steve asked.

"Grace wanted me to buy it" Danny said.

"What?"

"Grace said I looked great in it and she wanted me to buy it." Danny said, louder this time.

"Pull it on" Steve said.

"No" Danny answered.

"You got nothing else to wear." Steve teased.

Danny looked at Steve. Steve threw the shirt at Danny.

"Put it on" He said, "or are you going to pick up Grace in that shirt?"

Danny sighed, went into the bathroom and changed his shirt.

After 5 minutes, Steve became impatient.

"Danny, you need help putting the shirt on?" Steve joked.

"Shut up, Steven"

"Come out, Danny, come on"

"Okay, but promise me something first" Danny said.

"Okay, what?"

"Promise you won't laugh"

"Okay, I promise" Steve said.

Danny came out of the bathroom

"Grace was right, Danny, you look great!" Steve laughed, "I'm sorry, Danny, but I can't help it."

"Fuck you, Steven!" Danny said as he grabbed the carkeys and went outside. Steve was trying to hold his laugh when he followed Danny outside.

"Danny, wait, Hey, Danny, wait up!"


End file.
